Atracción prohibida
by ekateryn
Summary: Harry vuelve a terminar una misión, decidido a centrarse en un objetivo, olvidando todo lo que no tenga que ver con eso pero... varias personas no quieren que lo haga... e intervienen para convertirse en su centro de atención...


**_Capítulo 1_**

- ¡Harry!

El grito se alzó sobre el continuo murmullo de las personas que esperaban el expreso que les llevaría a Hogwarts.

Comenzaban séptimo año todos los de la promoción del famoso Harry Potter, y casi todos habían notado su falta el año anterior.

El chico, de ojos verdes, moreno, y más alto de lo que sus conocidos recordaban, paseó por el andén indiferente a todo lo que veía. Evitaba a las personas con una agilidad extraordinaria y no llevaba equipaje, al menos no ninguno visible. Su rostro, sereno, no mostró ningún cambio cuando una chica castaña, jadeante, paró frente a él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Hermione – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, dejando estupefacta a la chica, pues no había notado nada de calor en la voz de su amigo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué tal estás? Recibí tu carta, la del año pasado, pero no me dejaste ninguna dirección y las lechuzas no parecían saber adónde dirigirse. No quiero que te enfades pero… ¿puedes decirme dónde estuviste todo el tiempo?

- No.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo. Tampoco que quiera, la verdad – comentó imperturbable.

- P-pero, ¡Harry! ¡Me preocupé mucho! ¡Sólo escribiste cuatro líneas diciendo que te ibas, que volverías y que no te buscáramos! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – gritó al ver que no reaccionaba a sus palabras.

- ¿Que me da igual? – sugirió sarcástico –. Mira, niña, no sé qué crees que he hecho este tiempo, ni me importa, pero sólo regresé por una razón, y no eres tú precisamente. No me hagas perder tiempo.

- Pero…

- Hermione, bonita, de verdad que no quiero hacerte daño, pero tú tienes tu vida y yo por fin tengo la mía. Ni siquiera soy el mismo que cuando me fui, y no creo que te gustase quién soy ahora, ¿me entiendes? No es personal, pero… ya no somos amigos, no podríamos serlo porque no me conoces – explicó dándole una suave sonrisa –, aunque te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí en el pasado y, si necesitas algo, dímelo.

- Harry yo…

- ¡Cararrajada Potter ha vuelto! ¡Alabemos a Merlín por su misericordia! O quizá deberíamos rogar que la próxima vez nos maldijera, porque los problemas te siguen sin descanso. ¿Qué creéis que pasará este año? ¿Nos comerá la rata? Aunque sólo hay una rata que tengamos en común, ¿eh Potter? – siseó lanzándole una mirada aviesa con un coro de risas Slytherin a sus espaldas.

- Ten cuidado con tu lengua bífida, Malfoy – advirtió el moreno si variar su expresión –. Tienes veneno en ella. Hermione, vete – ordenó.

Algo en los ojos verdes le sirvieron de aviso a la castaña, quizá una dureza metálica que no había percibido nunca, y sin detenerse por las burlas de sus enemigos se marchó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por dejarle solo y un poco dolida porque la dejase sola sin avisar.

- Ya no se quedan ni tus amigos, Niño Dorado – se carcajeó el rubio, sorprendido de que de verdad le dejaran solo, sin intentar defenderle.

- No son mis amigos.

- ¿No? – sorpresa genuina deslumbró en sus ojos pero recobró la compostura rápidamente, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía público, y que, como todo público slytherin, era hostil, incluso con él. No podía permitirse ningún error –. ¿Ya se han cansado de tu carita de niño mimado?

- Quizá – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, estúpido gryffindor? ¿No puedes decir una frase completa o qué?

- O qué, supongo – replicó con una sonrisa indiferente.

Los ojos de todos los que estaban oyendo la discusión se ensancharon con incredulidad y llamaron la atención de muchas más personas ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

- Malfoy, como no nos soportamos, y yo no busco problemas, ¿qué te parece si dejas de comportarte como cuando tenías once años y nos ignoramos mutuamente?

- No hago tratos con muggles.

- Bien, yo tampoco – comentó dejando aún más extrañados a los presentes –, así que no creo que haya problemas.

- ¡No haré tratos contigo!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Nadie se burla de un Malfoy! ¿Lo entiendes, idiota?

- Sigues enfadado por lo que pasó en primero… - reflexionó en voz alta –. En fin, no importa, que conste que lo he intentado. Si me disculpas, el tren espera y tengo ganas con terminar lo que vine a hacer – dijo con tranquilidad pasando al lado del indignado y furioso chico y a través de todo el grupo Slytherin que le había seguido, pues todos los jóvenes se apartaban a su paso, conscientes del poder que parecía emanar de él como un aura.

Caminó hasta llegar al tren, e ignorando las preguntas, los comentarios y las miradas, así como los saludos de gente que conocía pero que, según él, ya no le conocían, entró en un compartimiento vacío.

Se dejó caer en los asientos y, transformando un pelo suyo en una almohada se dispuso a dormir, cansado por el viaje y los cambios que habían vuelto a producirse en su vida. Sabía que, por orden del director debería explicar en el Gran Comedor el motivo de su desaparición y el de su regreso, pero le parecía una estupidez. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, no le importaba. Tenía una misión, y cuanto antes la completara antes podría ir a lo que llamaba su hogar y desaparecer de ese entorno. Ya nada le retenía allí.

Entreabrió los ojos al ver a un chico de su edad que cerraba la puerta en silencio, con una mueca de disgusto. Notó que pegaba su oído a la puerta, intentando escuchar algo, y le observó con curiosidad. No le recordaba en sus días de Hogwarts pero tampoco había oído hablar de nadie que se hubiese trasladado el año pasado… ¿Estaba perdiendo facultades?

- ¿Se oye algo? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

- ¿Qué…?¿Quién? – casi gritó el infiltrado dándose la vuelta bruscamente –. Ah, eres tú – el comentario, aliviado, le hizo alzar una ceja al moreno.

- Sí, supongo que soy yo, eso no puedo cambiarlo. ¿Y bien?

- Y bien, ¿qué?

- Si se oye algo.

- No, las puertas son fuertes.

- Demasiado anchas, supongo.

- Sí – se quedaron un momento en silencio, examinándose con calma uno y muy nervioso el otro.

- ¿Piensas presentarte? – inquirió riéndose interiormente y observando al chico, que era castaño, casi rubio, con ojos tan azules que eran casi violetas y un aire oriental que le hizo recordar a su antiguo amor, Cho Chang.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Soy…

- Un entrometido, eso es lo que eres – intervino un chico alto, moreno y amenazador, que acababa de abrir la puerta y hacía crujir sus nudillos como una anticipación de lo que le iba a hacer al castaño.

- Oye, Zabinni, no sé quién puede haberte dicho eso de que estuve espiándote cuando estuviste con tu novia – dijo apresuradamente – pero es imposible que yo estuviese allí… ¡No soy invisible! – Harry recordó varias maneras de no ser visible a ojos ajenos - ¡Estás equivocado! No te he hecho nada, no he visto nada, y no digo nunca nada. ¡Soy un angelito! ¡Vamos, Zabinni, apostaría que el que te dijo eso fue Malfoy…! ¡Es un manipulador! ¡Yo nunca te haría algo parecido! – vio cómo empezaba a dudar y dejaba de apretar los puños, así que cogió otra bocanada de aire, dispuesto a alejar el problema todo lo posible – Además, piénsalo, ¿cómo iba a llegar a tu casa en plenas vacaciones? ¡Y eso fue hace dos semanas! ¿Quién es el que va contando…?

- ¡¿Cómo sabes que fue hace dos semanas?! ¡Nadie lo sabía! ¡Maldito embustero! ¡Voy a darte la peor paliza de tu vida! – rugió enrojeciendo de rabia e ira, avanzando un paso en dirección al castaño.

- Bueno, bueno, chicos – intervino serenamente el moreno de ojos verdes, interponiéndose entre ellos – No os peleéis aquí, que yo intentaba dormir.

- ¡Potter! – gruñó – No te metas. No tengo nada contra ti.

- Zabini… Quiero dormir… Y no me dejas… - explicó con tono paciente - ¿Por qué no te vas y acabas esto cuando yo no esté delante? Ya sabes… La conciencia Gryffindor, la nobleza y todo eso. Además, la venganza se sirve en plato frío… Pensé que os lo decían desde la cuna pero…

- ¡Muy bien! – interrumpió irritado –. Pero te lo advierto, Akirah, cuando estés solo no habrá nadie que te salve… Y lo disfrutaré, te lo aseguro – y con una última mirada amenazante se retiró del lugar, cerrando la puerta de golpe y haciendo mucho ruido.

El chico castaño, que parecía llamarse Akira, quedó mirando la puerta con expresión absorta y ausente… que le recordó a la que tenían los gemelos Weasley cuando preparaban algo maligno. Un escalofrío de diversión le recorrió la espalda y esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Quizá el año no fuese tan aburrido.

- ¿Akira?

- Mmm… ajá – respondió aún ausente.

- Muy bien… Akira como-te-llames quiero dormir, y tu figura quieta y delante de la puerta no me deja, así que coge un sitio, cierra la boca y quédate quieto – las órdenes, muy autoritarias, calaron hondo en el chico, que inmediatamente hizo lo ordenado y le miró con curiosidad.

- Lo siento – dijo tras un rato de silencio durante el que el chico moreno había logrado adormecerse, obligándole a abrir los ojos, lo que le puso de mal humor –, es que… Bueno, ¿eres Harry Potter?

- ¿Para eso me despiertas? – preguntó a punto de lanzar al chico por la ventana.

- Se supone que habías desaparecido, huido o yo qué sé qué – se defendió –. ¡Tengo curiosidad!

- La curiosidad mató al gato – comentó secamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Oh, venga, si eres el verdadero Harry Potter tienes que ser amable, alegre y muy, muy sexy.

- ¿Tengo que ser? – preguntó fríamente – así que tengo que ser… - en un rápido movimiento se levantó de su asiento y aplastó al chico por el cuello contra el respaldo –. "yeme bien, crío, no "tengo" que ser nada, ¿me sigues? No "tengo" que explicarte nada y, decididamente, no "tengo" que soportarte más – siseó con la mirada brillante.

- Vale, está claro que eres Harry Potter y que no quieres que te molesten. Lo entiendo, de verdad – dijo alzando las manos en son de paz –. No quiero problemas, y me defendiste con Zabinni… bueno, mejor digamos que me diste algo de tiempo con él…pero no puedo irme, seguro que me esperan fuera – suplicó con la mirada -. ¡Por favor! No volveré a decir nada, lo prometo. Me callaré.

El moreno le evaluó con la mirada, claramente escéptico, clavándole una mirada penetrante y observando fijamente sus ojos, profundamente azules.

El castaño se vio atrapado por los orbes verdes que brillaban sobre él y se sintió atraído como una polilla a la luz. Inconscientemente se inclinó un poco hacia el otro, que aun le sujetaba por el cuello, aunque más suavemente.

- No hables a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario – dijo soltándole y permitiéndole permanecer en ese asiento. Se tumbó tranquilamente, sin dar importancia a la mirada fascinada del chico, que notó una sensación de pérdida al ser liberado.

"Sí que eres muy, muy sexy" pensó para sí, con una sonrisa. "Y tienes que ser mío"

Esos mismos pensamientos se formulaban en las otras dos personas que habían estado cerca del moreno, una chica castaña, que lloraba, pensando que nunca podría recuperar a su antiguo mejor amigo, pero no hacía nada más que pensar en que había vuelto más guapo que nunca, y un chico rubio, que seguía pensando en la sonrisa indiferente que había esbozado su peor enemigo.

**N/A**: Holaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Lo sé, lo sé, estoy empezando muchas historias al mismo tiempo… pero es que me encantan los principios…

Quiero que esta historia sea, un poco, resultado de vuestros reviews, los que escribáis, así que estoy totalmente abierta a sugerencias…

Mi primera pregunta, que es bastante urgente es: quereis que Harry se enamore de alguno o alguna?? y si quereis que sea así… de quién??? así que, eso, escribidme muxo!!!!!


End file.
